


Scissorsroid

by phantombullets240



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Jealousy, One Shot, Stabbing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombullets240/pseuds/phantombullets240
Summary: Miku felt threaten by the newcomer Luka, so she decides to end  it all. Rated due to character death. Fanfic is based off of song and music video "Scissorsroid."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respectable owners. I hold no owner ship over any of them.

Miku Hatsune couldn’t tolerate this any longer.

 

She was now leaning against the wall of the  recording studio. Her usually bright teal eyes were darkened with annoyance as  she watched her master was once again paying attention to her sister, Luka. She  watched as Luka giggled and cling onto the master’s arm while he flushed and  smiled towards the pink haired singer.

 

Miku can still remember how this all started.

 

\--------------------------------

 

When she first met Luka, she was very polite and  cheerful and Miku was so glad to have a sister. She had someone to take under  her wing and teach her how to sing. They would practice songs together.  Sometimes Luka would mess up so Miku would correct her. The taller Vocaloid  would be so happy that she would hug the pigtailed haired Vocaloid tightly.

 

“I want to become a diva like you, Miku!” Luka  chirped while still hugging Miku tightly.

 

“Ack….Lu-Luka….sister….can’t breath…..” Miku gasped,  trying to break free.

 

“Whoops.” Luka giggled and let her sister go.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

That’s how it use to be but now, things changed  between the two female Vocaloids and their master.

 

Miku looked through the sound proof glass and  watched as Luka sang one of the Master’s newest songs privately. This made the diva’s  fists clenched so hard that her teal polished fingernails punctured the skin of  her palm.

 

Luka was stealing her master from her.

 

Miku use to be the one who sang all of the Master’s  songs.

 

 _‘Is  Master…..getting sick and tired of me?’_ she thought with  dread.

 

She clutched her head while her body trembled. She  didn’t want that to be true. Miku loved her master dearly and the very idea of  him getting tired of her singing made her feel inadequate.

 

 _‘I’ll  have no purpose in life anymore.’_ Her thoughts started  to go mad as she still clutched her teal hair tightly while tears began to  gather her horror stricken eyes. _‘And  it’s all because of her….because of Luka….’_

 

Just then her eyes caught something silver sitting  idly at a nearby coffee table. It was a pair of scissors that looked very  sharp, capable of cutting anything if not handled carefully with. Miku’s eyes  flickered as an idea came to mind. It was so simple. A smirk that seemed  completely uncharacteristic of her came to her usually adorable face. She  reached over and grabbed the shears.

 

_‘That’s  it. I’ll just end it all.’_

 

With that in mind, Miku left the recording room; ignoring  the looks that she was receiving. She didn’t care about anything else right  now. All that mattered to her right now is ending the life of the person who is  taking her precious master away. With that strange sinister smile on her face,  Miku walked down the hall while carrying that pair of scissors.

 

_‘It’s  your fault Luka. I hate you so much.’_

 

The Vocaloid’s mind became vengeful as more memories  continued to plaque her mind. She can still remember how Luka would use her  alluring body, use her cute teary face, and pretend to mess up in the songs just  to receive assuring pats from Master.

 

She even remembered how Luka at one point looked at  Miku with a look that says: ‘I’m beating you,’ making the teal haired singer  feel uncomfortable.

 

Miku tried to tell her master about it but he simply  told her that she was being silly and told her to try to get along with Luka  because she was part of the Vocaloid family. 

 

 _‘Never!’_ She mentally yelled back at the memory. _‘If  I have to share my master, I’d rather have no sisters at all.’_

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Miku quietly entered Luka’s room. There she saw the  pink haired singer resting peacefully and charging her batteries for the next  day’s worth of singing and practicing. ‘And stealing my master.’ Miku thought  bitterly as she crept towards the main cable that was attach to Luka’s  headphone.

 

The teal haired diva picked up the cable and opened  the scissors. Just one little snip. Just one little snip from the super scarp  shears and she will be free to have her master back all to herself once more.  She took a deep breath. Her hand was trembling.

 

She was hesitating.

 

Her eyes closed while she angrily gritted her teeth.

 

_‘Why….why  can’t I do it?’_

 

Miku’s mind began to plaque her with all the  memories she and Luka shared. From the very first time they met, all the times  Miku taught Luka, all the songs they sang together, and even when Luka hugged  her and told her that she wanted to be just like her.

 

She felt tears well up and stream down her opened  eyes. _‘What am I doing?’_ Soon she  realized how incredibly selfish she was being. And now this selfishness has  driven her to kill someone she came to call her sister.

 

“Luka….” She murmured softly.

 

Then a sleepy sound was heard as Luka started to  wake up. Quickly Miku dropped the cable and hid the pair of scissors behind her  back. Luka’s blue eyes blinked before she spotted Miku standing by her bedside.  Her lips then perked up to her usual cheerful smile.

 

“Miku,” she said brightly. “I am so glad to see you,  sister. It’s been awhile since you came to my room.”

 

“Er….I…um….” The pigtailed haired Vocaloid  stammered, unable to think of an explanation.

 

Luka simply giggled and sat up. “Are you here to  teach me something today?”

 

Miku opened her mouth to say something but no words  could come out. How can she even say anything when she was about to carry out  an evil deed to someone so sweet?

 

“You know, I do appreciate you being my sister,  Miku.” Luka continued in her sweet voice and charming smile.

 

Miku blinked. “You….you do?”

 

The pink haired Vocaloid nodded. “Of course I do.  You’re so kind and adorable and the best diva in the world.”

 

That statement brought tears of shame and sorrow to  Miku. Now she truly felt horrible. Her grip on the scissors let loose and it  fell to the floor with a clutter. _‘No….I  can’t do it….Luka doesn’t deserve it.’_ Before she can break down to cry and  apologize to Luka for her actions, she didn’t notice the change in the other  singer’s face.

 

A devious smirk.

 

“….Just kidding.”

 

Before Miku had time to react she felt a stabbing  pain to her side. Her teal eyes widen as she looked down to see Luka jamming a  dagger to her side. Blood began to splurge from her lower lip as her knees  buckled. She tried to press the wound but all it did was stain her hand and her  sleeve with more blood.

 

She fell to the floor and started to feel her life  slowly leaving her. Miku’s eyes became half lidded as they glanced upwards to  see Luka not wearing her cheerful smile. Instead she was wearing her true face:  an evil triumph smirk.

 

Luka threw some of her hair over her shoulder as she  held the bloody dagger. Her eyes stared down upon the dying Vocaloid diva.

 

“Your duty is over, Miku.” Luka began sinisterly.

 

“W…Wh….Wh-Why….?” Miku managed to utter while still  looking at her killer.

 

“Because I love Master dearly and you being alive is  getting in the way of me winning his heart.” She explained.

 

Miku let out a dying sigh as her eyes eased to a  close. The last thing she heard was:

 

“Now he is my master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now before anyone goes off on me about this fanfic, I would like to point out that this fanfic was NOT intended to bash on Luka or be mean to Miku. I love both of them very much and would rather see them get along then be mean to each other. Remember, this fanfic is based off of a song and music video. The reason I did this was because I was inspired and wanted to write a fanfic about it. I like it because it was different from the usual stuff that Luka and Miku do. Please take that into consideration when you write your comments.


End file.
